Gogo Go!
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Shego meets a relative she didn't knew she had, the only problem is it is completely weird.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Final Fantasy.

Gogo Go!

Summary: Shego was pulling a normal job for Drakken when suddenly a thing claiming to be her relative stops her most recent theft.

Note: The point of view will seem badly written to those who don't understand that it's being done on purpose.

Chapter 1: It is Gogo.

It was an interesting time for the it, as it was if nothing more then apparent here to stop it's family member from being so mean and nasty all the time, it slowly walked down the corridor and when the she came running back after taking something that wasn't hers, it was standing in her path which obviously made her stop.

The her that it was currently looking at was a beautiful woman of long dark curtain of night and wearing the colors of envy and a dark heart, it would make sure that she opened up to how she felt instead of running from it all the time and it was not going to let her run.

"What the... someone better call the fashion police because I can't believe they missed someone dressed like you." Shego said as she started to laugh at it, it didn't like that she was being mean yet again, but it could wait for her to catch her breath and then it would explains itself to the her.

After Shego was done laughing she took a better look at the figure, it was wearing a robe of multicolored fabrics mostly yellow around the head where a mound of green feather like plumage stuck out the back of a red and orange sock cap on top of the yellow part of the strangers cloak like garb, the rest of the garb had colors of red, green, blue, purple and just generally a odd assembly of colors from the rainbow.

The only thing that wasn't shrouded in the gaudy multicolored fabric was the stranger's eyes which didn't tell Shego whether or not it was a male or female, the eyes looked human except they held no color and she couldn't discern the true size of the pupil or the way it was positioned couldn't give her a hint at the gender of the person under the mound of cloth.

"Hello, I am an it and you are a her, as well as you are a thief and I am a reader of people, it says to her that it believes you should put back the object that is neither its or hers." The figure said, Shego was slightly confused for a moment and then realized this must be some kind of guard, a really strange guard with no tone in the voice that could tell her what gender the freak is.

"Oh and you think you can stop me, I doubt you can move very fast in all that clothing so let me just get rid of some of it for you." Shego said while lighting up the hand that wasn't currently holding the microchip Drakken sent her to steal, which was her left hand now covered in the heat of the plasma energy that she pointed threateningly towards the strange figure that spoke weirdly.

"It can move as well as it wishes, it is her that moves as though thou were a bovine grazing in the pasture and then subsequently was frozen in place because of a query of the mind that has her confused." Shego then threw her plasma blast because the figure obviously made a crack about her weight and her ability to be the stealthy thief she was.

All it had to do was swiftly dodge out of the way of her attack and then mimic what her did so it could do it to.

Shego's eyes widened as the figure lit up its own cloth covered hand with the same green plasma energy at the same intensity she just threw out and mimicked her motions down to the same way she threw her plasma a few moments ago; she was too shocked to dodge out of the way.

The plasma bolt hit her in the stomach and she was sent flying backwards, feeling a great deal of pain in her abdomen and as she fell she noticed its hands weren't glowing anymore like the person never had the powers in the first place.

"What the hell, are you some kind of clone?" Shego said angrily, she hated cloning and if this was a clone of her it was a very odd one at that.

"No, it is not another her and it can not be another her, it can only do what the her already can." This person's mannerisms were all crazy and the way; dare she think the word "it", it had just thrown a plasma bolt and then; as she assumed, instantly lost the ability to do so was a shock to her system.

"If you're not a clone, then what the hell are you?" Shego stated exasperated by this thing already, she picked herself of the floor and check that her full body suit wasn't damaged by the attack, she was unsure of what the figure was capable of but she needed to get past it to leave.

"I am not a you, I am an it and simply nothing more then what it is." The figure simply said its eyes weren't giving any hint of fear, mercy or even purpose, it Shego simply thought was there for no other reason to stop her from stealing the microchip.

"Do you have a name? All this "it" crap is getting on my last nerves and why are you stopping me?" Shego stated with an angry burst of energy and tried to move forward to attack whatever the hell the thing was, because it couldn't possibly be human.

"It will answer thee and if you advance, you will certainly flee." Shego stopped dead in her tracks from moving forward the figure wasn't moving or even showing signs of wanting to move out of her way so she waited for it to answer.

"Ah… It see that her understand, therefore I shall give you what you seek, for it is Gogo and Gogo is me and if you don't put that back then you shall not leave... It is simple as that, try to leave and you'll be berated, because then I shall not explain how we're related." Even though the tone was in a good sense of humor, Gogo still didn't give any inkling to what its gender was.

"I don't believe you, I can't be related to some one like you, I don't have any relatives other then my stupid brothers." Shego said and then lunged forward, only to be thrown back by a swift punch to the gut and she suddenly felt one microchip lighter.

"I see where her is confused; may I ask what her calls herself so I may know more about my kin? Also I will give her this back, but only so her can return it on thy own or else." Gogo was holding the chip in front of Shego, who slowly took it and then tried to get past Gogo quickly.

Gogo just grabbed her retreating foot and easily tossed her back in the opposite direction of the way she wanted to go and in front of its body who was just looking down on the thief who was sorely pissed, but even more curious now then ever.

"Fine, if you must know I'm Shego and you have my attention for now." Shego said angrily as she rubbed her sore ankle, that thing had a strong powerful grip and it took a quick toss from this Gogo person to make her think twice about running.

"I am here to discuss about why you hide what you truly are and why you are hiding the sadness all the time, put the object back in its place while I go back to where your current contract provider lives, to discuss the reason for your failure to deliver what you yourself do not own or have the right to take, Gogo will talk with you when you arrive." Shego gave a defensive glare that stated she was going to walk away with the microchip despite what this weirdo said, but the cold hard glare of those visible eyes had her suddenly making her way back to put the micro chip back in its place.

Entering back into the room where the microchip had resided she slowly walked up to the spot she took it from while thinking about Gogo, could she really be related to something that strange and mysteriously powerful, the biggest question was how did it use her plasma power?

"SHEGO! Whatever it is you're stealing…." Shego turned to see Kim Possible had just arrive with her sidekick the buffoon, she just put the chip back in its place and just walked right past Kim ignoring her completely, whatever Gogo was it had a strong effect on her and she didn't feel like fighting Kimmie at this moment.

"Just drop it Kim, I just put it back and can we not fight this time I have someone who I need to talk to, for some reason I don't think we'll ever fight again." Shego said while looking at Kim with a docile expression, then Shego just walked out of the room leaving a surprised Kim behind.

Ron Stoppable made a move for Shego, but his pants fell again and he went flying into a nearby wall, leaving his pet Rufus sitting on Kim's shoulder as he went flailing wildly by her.

"Ron you seriously need to stop doing that and did you see Shego, she didn't look like herself and she called me Kim." Kim said and then she looked at the chip that Shego had put back in its place.

"Huh? There was something wrong with her?" Ron said, while trying to find out where his pants went.

"Yeah, Shego just called me Kim, no Kimmie, Princess or Pumpkin, she even disregarded me and didn't even look like she even wanted to fight and strangely enough, it seemed like she was already defeated and what she said about not fighting ever again..." Now Kim was helping Ron find his lost pants while wondering what was wrong with Shego.

End Chapter.

This is the strangest thing I have ever thought to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Final Fantasy.

Chapter 2: Gogo to the lair.

Gogo knew it had done its job well to convince Shego to not steal, but now Gogo had to break the contract with her employer, therefore she'll be free to learn of the truth of her family.

Now Gogo was standing behind a human of eggshell blue skin, who was working on his latest scheme that made him seem like the destroyer that once plagued the world except his laugh was like that of a chickens and this guy was just as nuts, which left Gogo all the more reasons to burn the bridge between him and Shego.

"Hello him who seeks the world yet can't see the truth of thy own failings." Drakken immediately jumped and smacked his head against a metal pipe above him leading him hitting the floor groaning in pain and anger.

"SHEGO! How many times have I told…? Your not Shego, Who are you and how did you find this place?" Gogo just rolled its eyes giving off a long sigh; Gogo figured it was rather obvious with the large neon sign that said it wasn't a secret lair.

"It found this place were its kin currently resides, it would like to ask of you to cancel the contract of Shego and to stop your foolish need for the world to bend to thy will." Drakken was just confused by the awkward way that Gogo had spoken and didn't understand a word of what it said other then contract, Shego and the word cancel.

"What! I will not cancel Shego's contract, I pay too much for her to stay as it is and I don't know what your game is, but I won't let you hire her from me." Gogo just looked at Drakken quizzically.

"I am Gogo; Gogo believes thou do not understand that I am related to Shego and whish for her to not steal wrongly any more, while I in return for her not thieving as such tell her more about her family history." Drakken was slowly getting it and still didn't understand.

"You're related to Shego! I thought she already told me of all her family, I can't believe she wouldn't tell me about you…. er… Gogo was it?" Gogo just nodded and then walked over to Drakkens latest invention which was a new tricked out hovercraft.

"An interesting design and take on the magi… no matter now, Shego did not learn of my existence until recently and its existence is only to see that her of the green fire doesn't make a big mistake in her life, as an old friend with green hair can attest it is not good to play with fire." Gogo turned to Drakken who had summoned his henchmen and they all looked gangly and useless, nothing Gogo couldn't handle easily.

"I think you better leave before my henchmen show you the door." Drakken had a weird feeling about this stranger and he didn't like the way it had looked at his latest invention so he called in his menial task grunts that he hardly pays.

"Gogo will not leave as Gogo has promised it would see Shego here to talk, if you seek me to leave you are certainly under powered for the job of doing as such, you better take Shego off her contract or you will suffer to the powers of Gogo." Gogo said with a slight arrogant tone, while looking at the men in Drakkens employ and he figured it didn't even have to touch them to win as they'd probably beat themselves up given the order from anyone who could pay them better then this cold man.

"GET HIM, HER... IT!" Drakken yelled at the henchmen, they tried to move menacingly forward, but it they all stumbled backwards when Gogo's eyes went red and it lit both its hands on fire and the fire wasn't green, it was normal everyday fire and Gogo was chanting something causing a spectacular build up of energy around his hands.

"Gau's Rage of the Templar… empowered fire." Gogo simply said before it fired a wave of fire through the henchmen knocking them all down with one swift flowing swing of its cloth covered hand.

"What the…." Was all Drakken could let out before he was face to face with the red gleaming eyes and looking to the side a little he noticed a large axe that had materialized out of thin air.

"Gogo will not repeat itself again, Gogo wishes for you to remove Shego from contract." Drakken was stuttering at the outrage this oddly clothed figure had just shown, then again the figure did just take all his henchmen down with one flick of his hand and was now holding a large axe that looked like it could cut him in two.

"ALRIGHT! But don't expect me to give her, her last pay check because…." Drakken started to turn away and faked going to get the contract, only to have the axe planted in the floor in front of him in one quick motion.

"If Gogo doesn't see the last of Shego's reparations Gogo might not let leave the man of blue cowardice, especially when it comes to trying to get into something labeled escape and destroy base pod." Gogo said leaving Drakken to turn around to go get the contract, leaving the glowing red eyed figure behind him, it was obviously one of Shego's relatives because it certainly knew how to threaten someone.

"Now let's not be hasty, here's her contract and I agree that she deserves a severance pay check." But this wasn't what Drakken was thinking, as he was thinking more along the lines of mind controlling this unknown individual and then try taking over the world with him, which the figure somehow knew considering what it said next.

"If you even consider harming Gogo or its kin you will not exist much longer, now state your first and last name so that I may know who tried to thinking of those terrible thoughts." Drakken quickly winced and just quickly handed Shego's contract to Gogo, who promptly took it.

"My name is Drew Lipsky, please don't kill me." After that Gogo simply walked off looking for Shego's room, muttering something about a mad man named Kefka.

Shego was on her way back to Drakkens lair, unfortunately she actually felt like calling her brothers to see if there was actually someone named Gogo in their family and its name certainly fit into the line of Go names that grudgingly Hego came up with, but she'd never do that because she hates them and not only that but Gogo had some mysterious power that allowed it to throw her plasma as efficiently as she did and its clothes didn't even catch fire.

When she came back into the lair she saw the mess in the room where on of Drakkens latest inventions was, the henchmen were all covered in burns and out cold on the floor, Drakken himself was a blubbering mess and if that wasn't the totality of it all she found Gogo sitting on her bed in her room just quietly staring at the doorway she just came through.

"Umm… what are you doing in…?" Shego slowly tried to ask, she was never afraid of someone before now and Gogo was a complete mystery to her.

"Gogo wanted to talk with Shego in a most comfortable place to her." Gogo said simply as it stood up and motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

"You are one of the Go who was hit with a falling comet am I not correct? Then let me start out with the fact that the comet was no accident, for you see every Go earns their power at a random time in the early stages of their life, you earned your power when it literally landed right on top of you." Shego just gave Gogo an odd look.

"You're telling me that the comet didn't do this to me?" Shego said lighting up her hands in clear anger and Gogo just held up a hand and imitated the lighting of its hand on green fire, Shego dropped hers and Gogo's fire went out at the same time hers did.

"Yes its initial impact did that, but then again Gogo was swallowed by a powerful monster called a Zone Eater that lead to a personalized parallel dimension where Gogo's powers came to life, every Go gets their powers in a different way and yours just happen to be incredibly violent, also as you have seen Gogo has the power to mimic others and read their mannerisms, my total ability is to mimic three different people on command at any given time depending on whether I am fighting or not, with more knowledge of the person I mimic I grow stronger in being as strong as they are or as I can do with you a quick mimic that allows me to copy your most recent actions to the same intensity and strength." Shego just glared at Gogo, so he was just mimicking her ability by just watching her use it and the fact that Gogo said mimic and not copy meaning that it has some limitations.

"So why are you here now? Because I don't think you'd toss around family for a reunion." Shego said crossing her arms defensively, while continuing to look at the weird person calling itself Gogo.

"Gogo apologizes for not being around to help you through your suffering after having acquired the power of a Go, but Gogo was to too busy mimicking a statue for hundreds of thousands of years and I had just recently awoken from my mimic of the statue for the sole reason of helping you earn a new purpose in life and I am to help you make amends with our other still living relatives." Shego stood up still glaring at Gogo, walked straight up to it and looked it in the eyes.

"If you think you can get me back to working with my brothers, then you're more nuts then Drakken is when he tried creating super hamsters to take over the world with their ambient cuteness and I doubt just mimicking a statue would keep you alive for to long so you can't be telling the truth." Gogo just shook its head no at her statement, it was true that it had been sitting motionless for years like a statue with not a single breathe or even a sense of feeling as the moss encroached its body frozen in time, Gogo should have stayed asleep.

"Gogo only wishes that you make amends, not work with them and I will talk with them first before I actually ask you to do so as to see why you are so hesitant; also has Shego ever had a strong feeling that something is wrong with her life?" Gogo softened in the eyes a bit when mentioning Shego having anything wrong in her life and Shego for a tiny second had flinched and that was enough for Gogo.

"No and you can't exactly force me to do anything I don't want to do and besides I have to much fun doing what I like." Shego said with a sly smirk crossing her face.

"But if what you like is a farce, do you still like it?" Gogo looked to Shego and apparently she seemed a little edgy about Gogo now, but that meant she actually did like doing whatever she felt like and there was a slight bit of her that didn't.

"Depends, can you exactly find my brothers?" Shego as with a bit of an amused smile, she knew if Gogo couldn't find them it couldn't possibly be related or better yet if it could stand listening to Hego for a minute then it couldn't possibly be her relative.

"Gogo knows considering it is a city after our family name, it's not all that hard to find them in a tower made of large letters, I should know I visited a giant tower in the shape of a T before I found out about the G and O Tower." Shego quirked an eyebrow at Gogo who was just standing there, she guessed it wasn't that hard after all to find them and it still didn't prove he was a Go.

"So that would make you Gogo Go?" Gogo simply nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Gogo Go is unreasonably silly to say and sadly that is my full name, I will be waiting outside your door, until you are ready to leave in your airship to go to this Go Tower, you may not agree with Gogo but you must settle things with your brothers, which you can even do in combat and then we'll see about talking to the one you secretly like despite your inhibitions, now I leave you to your thoughts." Shego froze as Gogo walked out leaving Shego to her thoughts; one which pierced the top most of her mind was how Gogo knew what it obviously knew now, Shego wondered why she was even following whatever Gogo said to do.

End Chapter.


End file.
